Love is Love, Man
by astm13
Summary: It's 1995, NYC. Blaine is contemplating his relationship with Chris and wondering is he should take it to the next level. This is actually a school project. It's a short story, it's pretty simple and silly, but I guess is good for my first published work...


The year 1995. The city, New York. He walked in the coffee shop, took off his scarf and matching beanie before ruffleling his brown curly hair and making his way to sit on the counter. The barista came to him.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hey Lexi. What's up?" He asked, distracted.

"Not much, what can I get you?"

"Hum, just the usual" he said before getting back to his thoughts.

She got his order a few minutes later and handed it over to him.

"Thanks" he said in a whisper, not looking up.

Lexi looked intently at him, his bowtie perfectly tied as usual, his colourful sweater matching his green eyes. He was dressed, oh so neatly, but something was off, she could sense it.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" She tried.

"Is it that obvious?" He finally looked at her, with those big sad eyes.

"I have known you my whole life, Blaine. I can always tell when there's something wrong... Talk to me."

He took a deep breath and began.

"It's just that, I don't know what to do, between Chris and me."

"What do you mean? Did you guys fight, or something?"

"No, we're okay. We are better than okay, actually. We are great."

"So what's the problem, then?"

"He told me he wants to go public with our relationship, but I'm not so sure." He explained.

"Well, why not? Didn't you just say that things are going great with the two of you?"

"Yeah, but..." He paused thinking about his next words. "The only people that knows about us is you and Ian, my sister and Tom. That's it. Also, it's 1995. It's not like, you tell people you are gay and in a relationship, and people just welcome you with open arms."

The girl thought about it for a second.

"Do you remember when I went through that whole deal with Ian? And you were the sweetest and helped me?" He nodded "Well, quid pro quo. Let me tell you a little story... There's this legend, that in the beginnig of everything, the Moon and the Sun met and fell in love with each other. However they couldn't be together, because the Moon only rose when the Sun set. They didn't know what to do, so they went to God, and He, in His infinite kindness, created the eclipse as a proof to every story, every lover to come, that there is no impossible love. Bottom line: it doesn't matter who you love, as long as you are truethful to yourself and to them. This is _your_ relationship, stop thinking about the rest of the world, and start thinking about you."

Blaine looked down taking in every word, when he arrived. The creator of all that uncertainty, the only right in his world of wrongs. Chris walked in, ordered his coffee and sat next to Blaine. Neither one talked. Lexi delivered the order and gave the older one his change. He recieved the money and stared at it for a few seconds. He took the smallest copper coin and placed it next to the brunete's hand.

"What's this?" He finally asked.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The other one tried.

Blaine gave a half smile and said:

"I think you'll need more than one penny..." followed by more silence. Chris decided to be the first to talk.

"Look, I know what I asked you is big and scary. I'm scarred too, honestly. But, Blaine, when I first met you at the Academy, I never, ever thought that I could be like this. I was lost and alone, but you were able to shed light into my life, you guided me through the darkness and brought me to where I am today, a safe heaven. I am what I am today because of you, and I love you more than anything in the world. You are the love of my life, and if anybody's got a problem with that then, screw them. I want to be with you. You are my best friend and my soul mate and I never want to let you go... The question is do you?"

Blaine looked at his hopefull boyfriend, he let the words sink in. He thought about the story Lexi told him, but as he starred at his partner, the whole world disapeared, just like it did when they shared their first kiss, and right there and then he knew. He knew that he loved him too.


End file.
